


Friends support each other

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin welcomes aid when she's injured; it would be foolish to strain herself. However, she would rather wash herself at the very least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends support each other

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Post MAY 2014  
> This turned out longer than expected… But that's the result of procrastination during exam period. What's better than gals being pals.

The bathing tents were empty come twilight, but each night when the moon heightened it became occupied by one: the camp's tactician. She was a busy woman with her mind always calculating the next moves, her body training to become one with the shepherds, and organising the barracks to be at such a suitable standard Frederick would be pleased. She found a euphoria of relaxation and thoughts in bathing before sleep. Midnight was the perfect time, for she never found her thoughts disturbed — and after being intruded once by the exalt, she needed no other reason to bathe whilst others slept.

Robin relaxed with the thump of her robe on the ground, and began to undress herself. She winced, as she pulled different layers of cloth, thanks to her body covered in bruises and scars from the many Risen battles. Although she often found the other women hiding the ugly marks, Robin was proud her body homed such things; they were physical witnesses to her dutiful protection over her comrades. Although the sprained shoulder was overriding the bruises when Robin tried to slip her arm out of her many layers.

Standing fully nude covered only by hair and dirt, Robin kicked her clothes to the side of the tent. She sat on one of the wooden stools. Her thigh stretched a purple oval vainly asking for admiration. After prodding the bruise, Robin reached for the bucket filled with water. Her hand dipped in first, testing the temperature; it was cold, as usual. The water sloshed as she dragged the bucket to her legs feeling the weight shift back and forth. Two hands grabbed the sides of the can and with that she mentally braced herself for the bitter liquid. As soon as Robin lifted the heavy bucket – barely a centimetre above ground – her shoulder screamed. Hissing under the pain she pulled it above her head to then quickly release her grip, splashing the freezing water over herself. Shivers accommodated the liquid, hair slapping her face. She reached for the next bucket and poured it over the areas that were still dry. Robin thanked herself at her initiative of filling all the buckets prior to conserve water.

It was foolish to force such weight and pressure onto her shoulder. The result she knew would be more strain; simply reaching for the soap bar was becoming a difficult task. Triumphantly holding the soap Robin began to scrub the dirt and grime gathered on her hair and scalp. Moving her arms begun to become a task with her shoulder moaning at the pain. Rather than continuing her stubbornness towards an injury she was left with one arm scrubbing her head. She tried her best to avoid the hair from falling on her face, but without a free arm it fell allowing the foam to collect in her eyes ridding Robin of her eyesight. She cursed herself as it stung and carried on with her eyes shut tightly.

Robin reached for one of the buckets but her arm was too short to find one. When she leaned a bit further it was too far and heard it clang before her toe throbbed. The water flooding the ground, pooling round her bare feet.

"Robin, are you okay? You will injure yourself further if you search blindly," Robin flinched upon hearing a familiar female's voice, for she expected to be alone in the dead of the night. She turned around on her seat facing where she believed the woman stood – by the tent entrance. Robin dared to open one eye but even before she could open to a slit the sting and blur forced her lids to recoil shut.

"Tharja?" Robin had her hunches but she needed confirmation. The Plegian often shadowed her so there would be no surprise that she would be nearby.

"Ah, no it's Cordelia," The woman corrected Robin to realise the softer pitch of the Pegasus Knight that Tharja lacked.

"Sorry, it is only that Tharja is often foll– with me so I assumed it would be her," Robin said apologising for her confusion.

"I have noticed," Cordelia chuckled nervously. There was a silence that fell between the two women each in their own head. Robin was blind, albeit from soap and not something that would impair her for the rest of her days, so she was half-pleased someone else was here. It eased her to hear Cordelia's feet shifting; the tent was warmer. However that notable warmth gave Robin the realisation she was naked and bare in front of the Pegasus Knight. Robin shifted in her seat.

"Would you like me to help?" Cordelia spoke up. "The girls tend to help one another but since you usually bathe alone I guess it's a bit difficult–" Robin could hear tapping towards her, "–and your shoulder's injured because of my actions in the battles we were caught up in."

"Don't worry, I simply was helping a friend in battle," Robin lifted her hand to reach out but soon retracted when Cordelia's whereabouts was in darkness.

"Um, if it's okay I will undress as to not get my clothes wet," Cordelia spoke and Robin nodded in understanding.

Robin blushed slightly at the thought of the red-head and although she never had been a prude, she certainly felt a little uncomfortable of breaching someone's privacy. She could hear the shuffling of clothing, in front of her, and dared not to imagine what clothes Cordelia had been wearing – though the light thuds were not of her usual armour.

"You don't have to close your eyes in front of another woman," Cordelia said. "I recall Say'ri saying something similar to you."

"I got soap in my eyes," Robin laughed with embarrassment. Although without the soap, the tactician was sure she would have looked elsewhere, especially to her knowledge that her friend was dressed only in her small clothes. Heat flushed over herself despite her exposed skin.

"Would you like to wash the soap from your eyes?" Cordelia asked. When Robin nodded eagerly Cordelia held her uninjured arm lightly, to not disturb Robin's senses. She guided her by placing Robin's hand on the rim of a bucket. "The water's here for you."

Quickly wanting to rid the burning replacing sight Robin pulled the bucket closer. She cupped the water in one hand whilst her other hung limply on her leg. She splashed water on her face but it was taking too long to repeat the process with one hand.

Eventually she was able to open her eyes, and take in the surroundings she had lost. The patient redhead seated in front her in only her smallclothes was smiling. Cheeks turned red in admiration of the Pegasus knight's pure body. Unlike Robin, her skin was pale white despite her time outdoors, her armour hid her from any exposure whether that was the sun's rays or the Risen they battled. Robin could see one scratch on her foot which she guessed was from removing her equipment rather than any battle scars. She had expected Cordelia to be perfect but it was simply impossible for someone to hold such natural beauty.

"You're really pretty, Cordelia," Robin voiced the beauty that captured her eyes – ever thankful that the first sight she laid her eyes on was of Cordelia's soft smile.

Before she had time to think, her words blushed the redhead who then denied the compliment. "You don't need to flatter me, Robin. You're a female yourself and I see no gain for you to do such a thing. At least not when you are beautiful in mind, heart and body. It is no wonder why the camp look towards you." Cordelia flushed out her compliments towards the tactician, embarrassing them both.

Robin coughed though the only thing in her throat was her hard breathing – if it was an attempt to hide her dark red cheeks, it did not go unnoticed by the other female. They were sat neither looking at the other as their thoughts hung voiced in the light air between them. Not once had Robin been complimented, at least not in such a way that it left her wanting to grab and hide beneath the cloak she always wore. Despite the nature of the men in the camp none had been as sincere as Cordelia: not Chrom, nor Frederick, nor the ever  _charming_  Virion.

Robin felt too warm and vulnerable sat in front of Cordelia. Her legs closed together to a tightened posture of embarrassment barely showing the black hairs sitting between her legs.

She was ever thankful when Cordelia diverted the her thoughts. Cordelia offered her help towards the injured tactician, "I can wash your hair if you haven't finished."

"If you don't mind. I did not do too well alone." Robin appreciated the help, a relief running from her injured arm as muscles recalled the burden of the water filled buckets – although half of that relief came from the thought that Cordelia sat behind her, she had no worries that her thoughts could stray towards lewdness.

She handed the bar of soap that had been dropped in one of the buckets, in her haste. Robin dipped her head forward for Cordelia to reach her hair. She could feel half of her hair stuck together with foam whilst the other side stuck to her neck and back.

"Ah, no. Robin could you put your head back," Cordelia pressed her hand softly on her friend's forehead as a guide easing her head back. Cordelia smoothed her hand over Robin's foamed hair and at the position of her head Robin could only look up. She caught the red-head giving her a small smile sending another rush of heat that made Robin want to turn away.

Robin heard the squelch as Cordelia squeezed a clump of soapy hair. Soon Robin had no control over her own head as Cordelia massaged her hands into her scalp, short nails scrubbing at the dirt. Her head rolled with the circular scrubbing by slender hands. It was soothing and far less straining to have another working at her scalp than it was to force her injured arm into bathing. Robin's thoughts were solely focused on the actions of caring hands, that she missed Cordelia's repeating utterances. The Pegasus knight had to tap the woman's bare skin to finally gain the attention she needed to carry on – although Cordelia was unaware she already had Robin's attention.

"I need to pour water over you now. So cover your ears, please." Robin complied effortlessly with a nod.

With folded ears Cordelia's shuffling was muffled and Robin could only look up to the roof of the tent. Peripheral sight of red hair knew Cordelia was still helping her. Shoulders hunched and Robin braced herself for the icy water to hit. Rather than the onslaught immediately splashing on her head, the bucket touched lightly on her head gently pouring its contents to run over. Robin's sight was lost once more but only by Cordelia's free hand shielding her eyes from additional soap. Preserving the water, Cordelia waited for the soap to be washed out before pouring the bucket over once more. For a tactician, Robin had surely missed the better method.

"You're very gentle." Robin commented when Cordelia removed her hand and placed the empty bucket beside them.

"I don't think you would prefer it rough when you are injured." Cordelia sighed, which caught the attention of Robin who turned around to face her. "I'm sorry, Robin, it's my fault you had to take the fall when I was stupidly vulnerable. You're a vital part of the shep–"

"Cordelia," Robin reached out placing her hand on Cordelia's clenched fist. "I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself on the battlefield when you were battling the wyvern. I didn't think you were weak nor imperfect in your battle, when I jumped out. Protecting you as a support was my aim alone."

The moment of Robin's injury played silently between them. The memories of Robin jumping at the Risen who's arrow was poised and aiming for the back end of Cordelia's Pegasus, were fresh from mere hours ago. The sleight of catching the Risen off guard and taking the blow amounted to a victory by the shepherds. Robin neither regretted or thought solemnly of her actions; the only regret – if pried for one – was that she had not been fast enough.

"I'm truly thankful that you were my support," Cordelia smiled whilst her brows furrowed as her eyes stared at their hands holding each other. "But the consequence you took is not something I wished."

"Well, if it helps Lissa says it will be healed soon when she acquires another staff." Robin gestured to her injured shoulder. Then sitting upright and pushing her breasts out to hold some confidence. "I'm not so reckless to do things half-heartedly nor did it end in vain."

Cordelia did not reply.

In turn, Robin waited for Cordelia to accept that she had no liability over the injuries caused. It was part of the battle plan.

Cordelia lifted her head up with a squeeze of their hands, holding one another still, and smiled. She said no more but Robin could tell from that her eyes held a gram of guilt – of course, it was unsurprising that the thoughts that had been on a loop in the Pegasus knight's mind were not free yet.

However, when the red-head spoke, the heavy conversation of their battles washed over just like the soap soaking on the ground. "You should finish bathing before we tire from sleep deprivation," Cordelia stated handing the bar of soap she had previously used.

Fingertips lingered as Robin took the bar. Robin pulled her hand away and it felt like she had lost something before she had noticed it was there. Yet, unwilling to dwell on thoughts she knew would break strong terms of friendship, Robin rolled the bar in her hands with a "Thanks," and adding "I'll be done soon."

The soap rolled easily in her palms and she started with her left arm. The pain had not left when she applied pressure of a simple touch. Nevertheless, Robin pressed on rubbing the soap in circular motions on her arm and formed bubbles on the wet skin. Concentrating more on scrubbing herself than the waiting Cordelia was a task harder when she thought of her heart beating clumsily faster. Despite attempts to blank pictures of Cordelia's soft caring eyes trained on her, it was too vivid and clear to catch maroon eyes with her own.

She tried to ignore Cordelia sitting in front of her, but when she rubbed the soap on her hip she was coming close to her legs. Robin could no longer see the red-head instead it was the rough hair sitting between her thighs; her head bowed down from the Pegasus knight. She needed to wash herself.

"Shall I wash your back for you?" Cordelia's voice pitched uncharacteristically high.

Robin's head snapped up to see the blushing woman holding a spare bar of soap in one hand. Words lost in the awkwardness Robin nodded, dazed.

A sigh escaped and Cordelia seemed to blur in a rush to take seat behind her. A tentative hand was placed on her uninjured affirming Cordelia's presence. Although knowing her friend was behind her she could not help but shiver visibly when the soap slid on Robin's back. More notably was how she could feel the slender hand minutely massaging the muscle. It was such firm pressure that Robin could not help ease into Cordelia at that moment.

Robin did her best to ignore Cordelia whilst rubbed the bar on her stomach. But in defiance of herself, her attention was taken to was the soap sliding further down her back alongside her spine. She was beginning to round and reach closely to the tactician's side, Robin flinched, her hip jutted off the stool to tap Cordelia's knee.

The slight flail of her arm gave a call for help that was received well by the other female. Cordelia held Robin upright from slipping catching her waist in her arms. Both as wet as the other, so rather than slipping they were held in a balance. Robin had never felt more naked than she did held by Cordelia.

"Sorry." Robin suppressed a squeak. She steeled herself to seat herself upright.

The dismissal from Cordelia of "It's my fault," felt too close brushing against her ear with soft breath play. Almost wanting to shrink her neck into the words of the red-head, Robin tilted her head back. Her head could feel the strands of hair and the rest fell close by her neck. Following the words, Robin grazed her back against a clothed breast and her breathing became heavier. It was slow and Robin was in a state she could not tell if she moved consciously or with guidance.

For a second time that night, Robin shut her eyes but with a different reason of wanting to rid her senses to concentrate on the strands of hair that tickled her neck.

It took a few seconds to realise that Robin's focus was not on the motions her fingers made on her inner thigh but was on the breathing of her friend.

_Friend._

That was it.

The restraint Robin had been pressuring her own thoughts with. When she glanced behind her to see Cordelia rubbing along her hip bone with a red face, Robin clicked. It was a face of embarrassment. Cordelia's heavy breathing (heavier when she had entered) was from fatigue as the gap in the tent showed the stars a distance away.

Robin felt alone in her thoughts running on their own once more, wishing for something she could not have.

Awareness was far different from knowing. All Robin felt to do was to focus on the bar of soap and the dirt still sitting on her calves.

With Cordelia washing, the two were finished and the bubbles sitting on the tactician were washed off by Cordelia who poured the last buckets of water over her – the water far colder than they had been. Robin moved to collect the towel she had brought with her. However she felt herself unable to perform a simple task when she hissed at trying to wrap the towel around her. Nothing was asked of her but Cordelia was by her side rubbing the towel against her body. Robin experienced torture. Her skin reacted by rushes of heat dancing with the touch of the towel rubbing against her, drying Robin to every inch.

"Thank you for helping me." Robin said, looking straight at her friend who wrapped the towel around her head. "You are dear to me."

Robin was unsure how Cordelia would interpret her silent plea for a more physical relationship, yet the response surprised her greatly. Confidence was a trait Robin could attach to the perfectionist but the lips touching her own were quick and felt rushed. Barely enough time had passed to process the actions of the Pegasus knight. Lips were gone as soon as they touched but the tingling rush plumping the lips did not leave.

"Um… What? What was that for?" Robin stuttered in confusion. She (barely just) resisted the urge to press her fingers to her lips to check the lingering feeling was an intangible presence of the Pegasus knight.

Cordelia gave a perfect smile and Robin was too captured by her to process the words, "It was a friendly kiss as thank you for being my support… And trying to ease my worries that I had not hurt you."

Robin nodded.

* * *

The next day, Lissa healed Robin's shoulder. A tactician able to support and protect her friends in the next battle.

Whilst Robin rolled her shoulder before entering the tent to rid the bloodied battle of the day, she found she would not be bathing alone.


End file.
